


The love language

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he knows but he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love language

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Stiles thinks he can speaks his grandma's native language WHICH i changed to czech cause i cant speak polish so yeah. but like czech republic is right next to poland and tumblr says the whole middle europe is as big as texas so imagine that haha. ANYWAY i dont know why i wrote it i kind of like the idea and i would read the shit out of 20k well written fic

“There’s no way you speak Czech better than me. My grandma was from Czechoslovakia as you already know.” Stiles said and pointed his finger at Derek. “You know what? I bet you can’t speak Czech at all and you’re just fucking with me cause you think I’m lying to you, too.” He added loudly.

 

“Why would I even thought-“ Derek started, watching Stiles in disbelief.

“-just do your best. I don’t care. But what you said before? That definitely didn’t mean anything.” He finished grumpily, because _of course_ , and stood up.

 

“How could you even know? Are you a fucking linguist or what? Don’t tell me you actually lived in middle Europe and I didn’t know about it! Even _I_ haven’t been there and a part of my family comes from there.”

Stiles was even more surprised than two minutes ago if that was possible. He knew Derek had been living in NYC for a while but- no that didn’t make any sense. 

When would he lived there? Stiles is pretty sure there is no blank space on Derek’s timeline Stiles didn’t know about.. alright there is plenty but not that big. A blank space so big it could contain at least several years of life in some small country nobody even knows about. No. There has to be other explanation.

 “I still think you’re lying.”

 

“Stiles, i když budu mluvit česky, budeš si myslet že lžu.” Derek said, sounding disinterested but Stiles already knew his smug face.

 

That little shit, he was definitely enjoying this. Also Stiles had no idea what Derek just said.

 

“That… actually sounded exactly like my grandma.” He said, hopelessly. “HOW are you better that me?”

 

“I learned.” Derek answered, leaning against the door frame.

 

“But this should be my super ability. You are already a werewolf, you can’t have anything else going for you!” Stiles yelled desperately.

“Oh my God. Fuck. You’re actually telling the truth, aren’t you.” He added. If Derek really was telling the truth, it meant he totally knew how to pronounce Stiles real name. Thank fuck he had never told him.

 

Derek was watching him, his face full of confusion.

 

Why? What was he expecting Stiles to do? Um, ok. “You’re super strong, you have great sense of humor,” Stiles was actually counting on his fingers now, he could hear his anger and bit of a jealousy in his voice. “you’re clever, insanely hot-“ Shit. SHIT. That wasn’t a thing Stiles said out loud on daily basis. Or ever actually. He might had a tiny little pointless crush on Derek but never _told_ anyone.

“-you can’t be better at my grandma’s native language for fucks safe.” Yeah, the best thing to do was definitely act like nothing had been said and carry on. After all Derek _knew_ how he looked like. So-

“Jsi roztomilý, když se zlobíš.” Derek said and smiled softly. Stiles could swear his cheeks turned a little pink. But what?

 

“What?” he asked, feeling stupid. “You know you don’t have to rub it in it. I’ve already told you you’re basically perfect so you would you leave now so I-“

 

“I said you’re cute when you’re angry.” Derek interrupted him and smiled widely. “Call me if you want private lessons.” He smirked and left the room before Stiles could recover from his shock and climbed him like a tree. Because that was something Stiles was very interested in now when it looked like Derek was at the same page as him.

 

Maybe not being able to say a fucking word in Czech wasn’t actually that bad, Stiles though as he dialed Derek’s number.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the first thing in czech derek said means "even if i speak czech, you think i'm lying"


End file.
